


Surviving High School

by petitepineapple



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Texting, background!ian/pam, background!mari/peter, mostly tho just our fave smosh ppl going through high school, nonbinary!mari, trans!noah, trans!olivia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepineapple/pseuds/petitepineapple
Summary: Boze is the new girl, and the Smosh fam(mostly) goes to school together.





	1. Young Dumb & Broke(High School Kids)

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I am in fact using song titles as my chapter titles.  
> For the confusing nicknames: Stopp= Shayne, DayMan= Damien, LivLoveLife= Olivia
> 
> Matt Raub - Senior  
> Joe Bereta - Senior  
> Sunny - Senior  
> Ian - Senior  
> Sohinki - Junior(other school)  
> Lasercorn - Junior(other school)  
> Joven - Junior  
> Mari - Junior  
> Wes - Junior  
> Olivia - Sophomore  
> Keith - Sophomore  
> Damien - Freshman  
> Boze - Freshman  
> Shayne - Freshman  
> Courtney - Freshman  
> Noah - Freshman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grades:  
> Sohinki-Junior(other school)  
> Lasercorn-Junior(other school)   
> Ian-Senior(not rly main tho)  
> Joven-Junior  
> Mari-Junior  
> Wes-Junior  
> Olivia-Sophomore  
> Keith-Sophomore  
> Damien-Freshman  
> Boze -Freshman  
> Shayne-Freshman  
> Courtney-Freshman  
> Noah-Freshman

Chapter 1:

Crotchney: GOOOOOOD MOORNING GUYS GALS AND NONBINARY PALS, WHOS READY FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL???

DayMan: I got my schedule in yesterday and Im all set! See y’all this morning.

Gross-Man: Guys! We have 2 hours before school! Anyone want to meet up and go to breakfast?

_ TheJovenshire signed on _

TheJovenshire: god i know u r executed freshmen & all but school disent start 4 anothr 2 hrs shut uppppppppppppppp

Sohinkadink: Did you just call them “executed freshmen”? 

TheJovenshire: u knw what i ment stop talkng or ill gut u

Lasercorn: aww my little jovie’s making his first threats ❤

TheJovenshire: its earlyyy u guys know what i mean leave me alone

Calamari: Yeah Noah, Wes, Joven and I are getting breakfast at that little place down the street from the school. We can give rides to anyone who wants to go!

Grossman: I’m in! Can you pick me and Keith up from his house? 

LivLoveLaugh: I'm on my way, I’m picking up Courtney

Stopp: I just finished my shower whatd I miss

Westheeditor: We’re going to breakfast at the place next to the school

Stopp: I’m in

Daytime: Shayne & I can walk over

Calamari: Im picking up Joven and Wes rn

TheJovenshire: but i dont wanna

Calamari: Too bad, already on my way

Sohinkadink: Lasercorn and I have class in 5 minutes, sorry guys. Eat an extra pancake for me!

Crotchney: Will do!

Scene 2

As the group congregated outside the little breakfast place, down the street from their school, there was a somber air about them. Tired, and much less excited for the new school year than Courtney had been when she sent that initial message, the group fell into their usual routine. A very sleepy Keith was smushed into the corner of the booth, laying his head on his boyfriend, Noah. Across the table, Joven angrily sipped his coffee next to Wes, who was quickly snagged a large stack of pancakes. Mari and Courtney piled in next to Noah, having grabbed some eggs and bacon each. Olivia sat outside of Wes with her small breakfast of oatmeal and some tea. Damien and Shayne ambled in a tad late. Shayne ordered himself a waffle and cup of coffee. Damien quickly ordered a plate of bacon, eggs and toast. While he waited, he took in the room, observing his friends sitting together, laughing at Keith as he drooled in his sleep. Looking around he saw the other small groups of his classmates, enjoying the time before the school year began, and one girl sitting alone in the back. Before he could figure out who she was, his food was ready and his friends were calling for him to come over. He joined Shayne next to Olivia, and passed his schedule around to compare. But even as he joked around with his friends, the mystery girl was stuck in his head.

 


	2. High School Never Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt Raub - Senior  
> Joe Bereta - Senior  
> Sunny - Senior  
> Ian - Senior  
> Sohinki - Junior(other school)  
> Lasercorn - Junior(other school)  
> Joven - Junior  
> Mari - Junior  
> Wes - Junior  
> Olivia - Sophomore  
> Keith - Sophomore  
> Damien - Freshman  
> Boze - Freshman  
> Shayne - Freshman  
> Courtney - Freshman  
> Noah - Freshman

Chapter 2

As the group trudged along the stretch between the restaurant and the high school, Damien’s mind was still on the girl who was sitting alone. Damien wondered if she was a new student. In a school system so small that each grade has about 200 kids, it’s easy to pick out the new kids and Damien couldn’t recall seeing the girl ever before. He had been new once, back in the fourth grade, but it was so long ago that everyone just assumed he had always gone to school with them. 

They reached the school with plenty of time to spare. The group trekked up the main staircase together, then Damien, Shayne, Courtney, and Noah split off from everyone else and made their way toward the freshmen hallway. As they approached their lockers, they began to see familiar faces. Noah’s friends from the soccer team, Courtney’s friends from art club and Shayne & Damien’s friends from last year’s school play were all in the hallway, catching up with their classmates from last year. The four had just dropped off their stuff in their lockers and began to mingle with the friends they hadn’t seen since last year, when a girl at the end of the hallway began to speak to all of them. “Hi freshmen! My name is Joslyn, and I run the freshman mentoring program here. In your folders you received from orientation, there should be a paper with a room number and a teacher name. Instead of going to first period, head there to meet your group and your mentors.” She instructed. 

Scene 3

Gross-man: hey guys what groups r yall in? I have Ms. Roscoe

Crotchney: Mr. Ryker in room 2041

DayMan: 1002, Mrs. Jeneta

Stopp: Mr. Hadyn in 2056

Bighatleak: man I remember my fmp class was with hadyn he was a dick 

Livlovelife: yo i remember that i went to visit u once & he wouldnt let me 

come in bc i didnt bring a pass but i had Jeneta & she didn't  care what we did

Calamari: i had ryker he was cool he threw us parties

Westheeditor: O fmp, man I had hadyn too keith & I remember he was so 

                     strict abt phones it rlly sucked

TheJovenshire: I had Roscoe @gross-man dont worry shes rlly nice and

      She helps u w/math homework

Gross-man: wait shouldnt u guys be in class??

TheJovenshire: ehhhh its the first day no one cares

Calamari: ok so actually, i have class w joven rn & right after he sent that 

               he got his phone taken, dont worry im being sneakyy

Westheeditor: I have a study hall 1st period soooooooooo I can do whatever I want right now

DayMan: ok well the rest of us have to go to fmp now so bye for now guys!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again pretty short, kinda dumb but I'm trying. Its somewhat based on my high school experiences, but any people who resemble the characters(that aren't any of the smosh gang or other internet ppl you recognize). Hope you liked it!! Next chapter will be MUCH longer


	3. DONTTRUSTME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fuckin' scared of him  
> Matt Raub - Senior  
> Joe Bereta - Senior  
> Sunny - Senior  
> Ian - Senior  
> Sohinki - Junior(other school)  
> Lasercorn - Junior(other school)  
> Joven - Junior  
> Mari - Junior  
> Wes - Junior  
> Olivia - Sophomore  
> Keith - Sophomore  
> Damien - Freshman  
> Boze - Freshman  
> Shayne - Freshman  
> Courtney - Freshman  
> Noah - Freshman

Damien made his way down the staircase and into the science wing, where he saw a brunette girl, a red-haired girl and a tall boy standing outside a door. 

“Hi, are you looking for your FMP room?” the boy asked. 

“Yes, I have Mrs. Jeneta. Is this the right room?” said Damien. 

“Yep! Right in here.” The brunette answered, as she motioned toward the door. “Just go in and take a seat.” 

“Ok thank you” Damien replied, then walked into the room. Looking around, he saw that there was about twelve other kids, sitting in a half-circle of chairs. He recognized most of the kids, and sat down one of his friends from last year. The other kids chattered while they waited for class to start. The bell was just about to ring when a girl rushed in. She looked familiar but Damien couldn’t remember her name. The teacher shut the door, and the mentors walked over and sat with the students. 

“Hi, guys! We’re your FMP mentors for the year. You guys will come here every day during the study hall before your lunch. We’re going to start off today by introducing ourselves. I’ll go first, my name is Erin, I’m a junior, and I’m one of the writers for the school newspaper, and an FMP mentor, obviously.” said the red-haired girl who Damien had seen in the hallway. Then the next girl introduced herself. 

“Hey, I’m Dana, I’m also a junior, and I’m on the softball team, another writer for the newspaper and an FMP mentor.” Then, the boy began his introduction.

“What’s up guys! I’m Peter, I run photography club and am an FMP mentor.” the boy then said. “So now that you know us, we’re going to go around and introduce ourselves, say your name, and one club or team they want to join.” 

Damien was the first to introduce himself, “Hi my name is Damien Haas, and I’m joining the Drama Club.” After that, he zoned out for a bit, since he knew almost everyone in the circle. Finally, they arrived at the familiar girl. “Hi guys, My name is Ericka Bozeman, but you can call me Boze. I’m not really interested in any clubs or teams.” As Damien listened to her speak, he realized he recognized her from something. He couldn’t quite place what, but he figured he could ask his friends about her.

Scene 2

Calamari: Hey guys how was fmp?

Crotchney: mine was gr8 dude my mentors were Joe & Sunny

Stopp: lol Matt Raub was one of mine but there was like 6 ppl there total

Gross-man: my class was mostly ppl i didnt know but Ian was one of my mentors 

Dayman: i didn’t know any mentors rly except Mari’s neighbor Peter, but almost all the kids were ppl i knew 

Dayman: BUT there was a new girl!!!

LivLoveLife: wait rly there r never any new kids here

Dayman: yeah except i feel like ive seen her before do any of you guys know someone named Ericka?

Stopp: Nope

Gross-man: nah i dont think so

LivLoveLife: doesnt ring a bell

Sohinkadink: that sounds familiar but i dont think i know her

Lasercorn: WHATS HER LAST NAME

Dayman: ummm bozeman i think?

Lasercorn: I KNOW HER shes like the best person to spend those business parties with, we used to play like old COD together

Lasercorn: her parents are like clients for my mom lol

Dayman: ohh maybe thats where i know her from 

Crotcheny: well she goes to our school now so i guess we can get to know her

Calamari: we never get new kids she prob hasn't met that many ppl, so if u guys r in class with her u should talk to her

Crotchney: yeah & if shes in 5th lunch we need another girl to sit with us, rn its me, Damien, Keith & Joven bc livvy & mari r both in 4th

Stopp: wow Courtney r u having sausage for lunch?

Gross-man : lol have fun Courtney

Calamari: do u want us to bring u lunch? we're heading out to Chipotle!!

Crotchney: thatd be great gotta go to class tho <3 <3


	4. Don't Kill My Vibe

Chapter 4

Joven walked out of English class with Mari and they met up with Wes. The three gossiped as they strolled down the hallway, heading towards the math wing. Mari split off from the other two, heading to her science class as Wes and Joven go to their Statistics class. Entering the classroom, they saw that there was a seating chart on the board. Ironically, Wes had a seat in the front of the class, and Joven had a seat in the back corner, the farthest from the board. Joven found his desk, and noticed a short girl going to the desk next to him. She was short, wearing a cropped band t-shirt with camo jeans and extremely tall boots. Joven didn’t recognize her. It may have been just her height, but she looked very young, at least too young to be taking Stats.  He remembered Mari mentioning that there was a new girl who knew Lasercorn, so maybe it was her. He wasn’t sure because the teacher had taken his phone but he was sure Mari had said this new girl was a freshman, and he didn’t know her name. This girl seemed cool though, so Joven introduced himself.

“Hi, I’m Joshua, what’s your name?” He asked. The girl looked surprised, but replied. 

“I’m Ericka Bozeman, but you can call me Boze.” Joven thought Boze was an awesome nickname, so he shared his own.

“That’s cool, you can call me Joven.”

“It’s really nice to meet you Joven. I have to be honest, I’m a freshman, so I was super nervous about being in a junior class.” So she  _ was  _ a freshman, but she was in statistics. Joven was intrigued about why she was in such an advanced class, so he asked her.

“No offense, but if you’re a freshman, why are you in a junior class?” Boze looked like she had been expecting the question, and quickly answered. 

“I’m new to the district, and my school ran differently to this one. At my old middle school, you could choose to take more advanced classes by doubling up on the ones you take. I took Algebra, Geometry and Algebra 2 in middle school and this year I’m doubling up with Pre-Calc and Stats, because I love math.” Joven was amazed, he could barely get through one math class each year, there was no way he could ever handle two. 

“That’s really cool, so you’ll be like 3 times as smart as I am by the time you’re a junior.”  He joked. 

“I guess so? I just really like math.” Boze wasn’t so prepared for that question, she assumed he would think she was too nerdy and go talk to his actual friends. Joven surprisingly continued to make conversation with her throughout the class period, and even invited her to sit with him and his friends at lunch shockingly enough. As he joked with her about being a genius, she felt that a good friendship was starting. 

Scene 2

After class, Joven promised to meet Boze at the main staircase before lunch to introduce her to his friends, then walked off to his next class. Boze had just started to walk off towards where she thought World History ought to be when her phone buzzed. 

David: YO BOZEY, hows the 1st day of school going??

David was a good friend of hers, one of the only kids around at her parents’ business dinners, and he wasn’t shy or boring. He was one of her favorite people to talk to, and when she moved she ended up closer to him. David was the destructive older brother she never had, and Boze was so excited to be closer to him. 

Boze: Great actually I made a friend who didn’t think I was weird for being in junior classes & found someone to sit with at lunch

David: aww widdle bozey all grown up

David: Srsly tho I’m proud of u

Boze smiled to herself after seeing that. She checked the time and realised that the bell was about to ring, so she sped off to get to class. Walking in, she easily slid into her assigned seat, directly next to a lanky boy with colorful hair and glasses. The teacher, Mr. Ryker, seemed really relaxed and his first assignment was to get to know your neighbor. Boze turned to the boy, saying “Hey I guess we’re partners?” The boy looked at her and nodded. He looked at her and it felt like he was staring into her soul. 

“You’re Boze, aren’t you?” The boy asked, snapping her out of the silence. 

“Uhh, yeah. How’d you know?” She asked. 

“Your name was on the board, and my friend had FMP with you.” His response made his immediate knowledge of her name much less strange, and she assumed she  _ looked  _ like the new kid, standing out against the blended halls of students who grew up together. 

“Oh,” She muttered with understanding. “Should we get started?”

“Yeah! I’m Noah by the way.” The boy finally introduced himself, and turned out to be quite friendly. They quickly got through the project and began to chat about being new.

“Being new totally makes you stand out, but don’t worry. I was new in the 6th grade, and I’m Jewish so I was an even weirder person to show up. I had different customs, being from California, and I spoke differently too. I say ‘soda’ instead of ‘pop’ and ‘coffee’ instead of ‘cawfee’. Now my slang and stuff has changed but I still say some words differently, and people point it out even though they know me.” Noah rambled on, but Boze took it all in because he seemed to mesh so well with the school, she hadn’t even known he didn’t grow up there. They continued to chat until finally the bell rang and dismissed them from class.


	5. I Barely Know Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by local band called Filler which is what this chapter is

# Chat

Gross-man: LASerCORN

TheJovenshire: hey guys

Livlovelife: Jovie!! U r back!!

Sohinkadink: so u got ur phone back

TheJovenshire: yeh whatd i miss

Calamari: so treager gave it back. nice read up ^^

TheJovenshire: wait I met her

Lasercorn: wait r u the one bozey made friends with??

TheJovenshire: yeh she seems cool i invited her to sit w us at lunch

Gross-man: wait same we had history together

TheJovenshire: u know her too?

Calamari: wow lol no

Sohinkadink:😂😂😂

Lasercorn: man i guess u know her better than me noah 😂😂

Gross-man: 😂 no like the class

TheJovenshire: oops lol sorry

˜˜˜REAL LIFE˜˜˜

Boze had 5th period lunch, and the bell for 4th period to end had just rung. She nervously made her way towards the table she saw the boy with the colorful hair from history class, a familiar looking boy she thought was in her FMP class, and Joven. Joven noticed her coming their way and began waving frantically, yelling “Look its Boze! Hi Boze!”

She blushed and waved back somewhat shyly as she approached the table. “Hi guys,” She said, taking a seat in one of the empty chairs. Boze waved to Noah as well, and the last boy smiled at her.

“Hi, I think we had FMP together, I’m Damien!” He greeted. The boy had brown hair, glasses, and was wearing a Legend of Zelda t-shirt.

“Nice to meet you, Damien. I’m Ericka but you can call me Boze.” She replied. “Is that a Zelda shirt you’re wearing?”

“It is! No way, do you like video games?” Damien exclaimed excitedly.

“Dude, yes. I love them!”

Just then, a blonde girl in a Hawaiian shirt and a boy in a hat walked into the cafeteria.

“Courtney! Keith! Come to meet Boze!” Damien excitedly waved over the pair. They wandered over to the table and greeted her. As Boze begins to mingle amongst the group, she felt like she may have found friends at her new school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all that has happened with Smosh, I've been a bit more inspired to work on this fic more.  
> I should be posting more regularly, but in between I post Marvel fanfiction on Wattpad as wishuponabook.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its really short, hope you liked it!!


End file.
